


Blood Connections

by OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin Wrynn intervened at the wrong time after the end of the Siege of Orgrimmar, and was caught in the crossfire between factions.</p><p>His father and his consort try to continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Connections

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is literally a year old and it's only half-formatted but i figured it was worth putting on ao3 because it seems like the kind of thing people might look for/ask after

The bloodgem is handed to King Varian Wrynn.

“This was in your son’s pocket,” he's told, and doesn’t know what it does and he accidentally activates it - gets through to Wrathion and there’s just

so much raw  _emotion_  on the other end that even he can’t block it out

and he never,  _ever_  doubts Wrathion’s devotion to Anduin again

tears that aren’t his begin to pour down the king’s face before he can even comprehend that there’s another  _person_  on the end of the gem, and for a moment he dares to hope that it might be a soulgem, something that could restore his son in a way which wasn’t totally abominable

his guards glance at each other warily. they’ve  _never_  seen the king cry before.  _ever_.

but Wrathion notices the bloodgem’s been activated and his heart leaps for a second, then he realises it’s… not the same. he’s  _furious_  when he speaks. "Varian?!"

"… _Wrathion_ _?!_ ”

“ _No_ , i’m someone  _else_ ,” he snarks, desperately scrambling to contain his emotions away from the bloodgem.

After a few moments, Varian speaks. “You weren’t at the funeral,” he says, sounding snubbed.

"I wasn’t  _invited_ ,” Wrathion spits. Varian can feel all too easily the aching emptiness, at that. He recognises it far too easily. It’s a pain that no person should ever feel, but all too many have.

"… neither of you ever told me," Varian quietly states. It’s a pathetic excuse, and he knows it, but it’s the only one he’s got. "That you were in love."

Wrathion can’t help the renewed tears. “I’ll just  _do_  that between trying to ensure you didn’t  _ruin_  everything and trying to ensure your  _son_  isn’t branded a  _traitor_  to his people by cavorting with the progeny of  _Deathwing_ ,” he rants.

"Sorry," Varian says, sounding sarcastic without meaning to. He regrets it. He can feel Wrathion pulling away from the bloodgem. "wait— Wrathion," he sighs. The words are difficult, but he needs to say them. "I think you should come here. V… visit him." he sounds choked up as he continues. "I think he’d be proud to see the two of us talking together."

Wrathion grits his teeth and doesn’t respond for a while. “Fine.” He sounds petulant, but, covertly, Varian can feel he’s grateful. “When.”

"As soon as you can. bring flowers—"  
"Not roses," Wrathion interrupts. "I know."


End file.
